


'Tis the Season

by whisperedstory



Series: Geraskier Holiday Fics [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedstory/pseuds/whisperedstory
Summary: "So. Are you going home for Christmas this year?" Jaskier asks, still breathless.Geralt snorts, shifting next to Jaskier to get more comfortable. He glances at Jaskier--at the dishevelled hair and sweat-glistening skin, the mark Geralt left on his collarbone in the heat of the moment. "That your idea of pillowtalk?" he asks.------Geralt keeps falling into bed with Jaskier despite their best intentions not to. He's definitely not in love with Jaskier though, no matter what Lambert implies. It's just that Jaskier is too damn tempting.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Holiday Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038057
Comments: 65
Kudos: 594





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) <3

"So. Are you going home for Christmas this year?" Jaskier asks, still breathless.

Geralt snorts, shifting next to Jaskier to get more comfortable. He glances at Jaskier—at the dishevelled hair and sweat-glistening skin, the mark Geralt left on his collarbone in the heat of the moment. "That your idea of pillowtalk?" he asks.

"You don't like it?" Jaskier counters with a grin and then slaps Geralt's arm lightly. "Sorry, I didn't know you want sweet-talk and cuddles after sex."

"Hmm."

"I was trying to make the whole _oops, we just had sex_ thing less awkward."

"By talking about our Christmas plans?"

"By talking, in general. About something normal," Jaskier admits.

Geralt huffs. "We're both adults, Jask. So, we hooked up. Doesn't have to be a big deal."

"Right," Jaskier says.

"Doesn't have to happen again."

"It probably shouldn't. These things always ruin friendships, don't they?"

Geralt heaves a sigh. Out of the two of them, he's the responsible one and he should agree. He will agree. But that doesn't mean he _wants_ to. "Hmm."

"Yeah," Jaskier says, sounding a bit wistful. He sits up and looks down at Geralt, eyes roaming over him, and licks his lips. "But we've done it once, so we might as well do it one more time; if it's within the same night and all it doesn't even really count. Wouldn't change a thing, would it?"

"I suppose not," Geralt agrees and he's already reaching for Jaskier, pulling him back down. Their mouths meet, already pink and bruised, and Geralt tangles his fingers in Jaskier's hair. He rolls them over until he's on top, settled between Jaskier's legs, which fall open easily around him. He keeps kissing Jaskier and rolls his hips down against him, and it doesn't take long before they're both hard again. 

He pulls away only long enough to grab a condom and the lube that is still on the nightstand to get himself ready, and then he's kissing Jaskier again as he sinks into tight, slick heat, swallowing Jaskier's moans and gasps as he starts fucking him. 

It's a shame that they're only going to do this once more, because it's some of the best sex Geralt has ever had. But it really is for the best.

  
*  


Except it's not the last time.

Three days later they have a movie night, something they do on a regular basis since they moved in together three years ago. And every year, without fail, Jaskier demands that they watch nothing but Christmas movies come mid-November. They start out sitting at a respectable distance from each other, but halfway through the movie Jaskier is down on his knees between Geralt's spread legs, sucking him off. After, Geralt pulls Jaskier onto his lap and fingers him while Jaskier jerks himself off, the movie long forgotten. 

That could have been the end of it. A momentary lapse of judgement. They both agree that it's not going to happen again and that they _really_ mean it this time.

But then Jaskier gets into a fight with his parents on the phone. He looks like he wants to both scream and cry by the time he hangs up and somehow Geralt offering him a comforting hug ends with them tumbling into bed together again. The next morning Geralt fucks Jaskier over the kitchen counter, between a bowl of half-beaten eggs and a steaming mug of tea. The eggs end up on the floor when they tip the bowl over—the hot tea thankfully doesn't—and Jaskier laughs breathlessly and the sound pleases Geralt as much as the hot clutch of Jaskier's body does.

They don't make any promises about never hooking up again this time. Geralt secretly tells himself that it needs to stop, that this not going to end well, but Jaskier is just _so damn tempting_.

Geralt comes home from work, still smelling like horses and with straw and mud sticking to his boots a few days later. He grimaces, knowing Jaskier will get mad if he trudges dirt everywhere, so he takes his shoes off by the door and then intends to go take a shower straight away. His plans are thwarted when he's crossing the living-room, where Jaskier is lying on the couch, napping. He has a blanket pulled up over him and his bare feet are sticking out at the bottom and he looks sweet and soft and Geralt feels a wave of fondness. He only means to pull the blanket down a little, so Jaskier doesn't get cold feet, and then continue with his shower plans, but then Jaskier blinks awake and they look at each other and Geralt isn't sure who reaches for whom first, but they end up in a tangle of blanket and limbs, kissing and rutting together almost lazily until they both come.

Geralt makes one more failed attempt to put a stop to this thing between them. The following Friday they go out to a pub with friends and he thinks maybe it's a good time to find someone to hook up with who isn't Jaskier; he's clearly been feeling a little extra horny lately and maybe he just needs to fuck it out of his system. But the music is horrible—every second song a cheesy Christmas one—and the beer is piss-warm and an hour into it, Jaskier leans in and murmurs, "Wanna head out? We have better beer at our place."

They do, but neither of them have another drink that night. They're making out before they're even inside their apartment and then they stumble straight into Jaskier's bedroom. Geralt strips Jaskier naked and spreads him out on his belly and wastes no time burying his face between Jaskier's cheeks. Jaskier makes a sound then, a high, needy mewl, and Geralt has never heard anyone sound this damn wanton. He licks into Jaskier, hands squeezing the firm flesh of Jaskier's cheeks, and listens to the way Jaskier moans and gasps out his name. He makes Jaskier come just on his tongue and then again when he pulls him up onto his hands and knees and fucks him from behind. 

  
*  


"Maybe it's the Christmas season," Jaskier pants when Geralt has him bent over the back of the couch the following weekend.

Geralt grunts and rolls his hips forward, sinking into Jaskier as his fingers dig into his hips.

"I swear the moment the holidays roll around, e—oh, fuck, do that again," Jaskier gasps and Geralt does, drawing a moan from Jasier. "Everyone is suddenly coupled up and in love. And we've been single for too long."

"Jaskier. Shut up," Geralt mutters and fucks him harder.

Later, Geralt thinks maybe Jaskier has a point, though. They go buy a tree together and it seems everyone else at the Christmas tree lot is either a couple or a perfect little family and Geralt doesn't _long_ for that, but it still makes him feel weird and left out. It's only the fact that Jaskier is there that makes him feel a little better—and then Jaskier grabs his hand to drag him over to a tree he likes and neither of them lets go after and Geralt has to admit it's nice, not being alone during the holiday season.

They manage to find a tree and get it home, putting it up in a tree stand, and the entire thing feels domestic. It shouldn't be a good thing, but Geralt finds himself smiling. Jaskier pulls out boxes of decorations, but they end up lying abandoned when Geralt kisses Jaskier. They exchange blowjobs among a clutter of tinsel and string-lights and baubles.

  
*  


"It doesn't seem to be ruining our friendship," Jaskier says, cleaning himself off with Geralt's shirt before passing it on to him.

"Hmm."

"I mean, we're good. Same as always, right?"

"Yes," Geralt agrees and tosses the shirt aside. He shifts to get more comfortable and smiles when Jaskier cuddles up to him once he's stopped moving. 

"So, maybe we shouldn't stress about what this could do to us and just have fun with it," Jaskier says. "It doesn't have to be awkward."

"Okay."

Jaskier hums. "So. Are you going home for Christmas?" he asks, voice teasing.

Geralt snorts and tugs at Jaskier's hair. "Idiot."

Jaskier snickers and rests a hand on Geralt's chest, idly tracing patterns onto it. "But seriously," he says after a moment. "Are you? I'm thinking of staying here. That'd probably be less miserable than going home and dealing with my parents. They already told me what a disappointment I am over the phone, so I think I filled my yearly quota of being insulted and belittled by them."

"I haven't really decided yet," Geralt says, stroking Jaskier's back comfortingly. "Might go for a day, but probably not much longer. I have to ask Eskel and Lambert what they're plans are."

"Hmm. That sounds nice."

"You could come, you know," Geralt suggests.

"Yeah?"

"Sure," Geralt says easily. Christmas isn't a huge affair in his family, they'll probably just have dinner and that's it. Jaskier gets along well with his brothers and Vesemir likes him, too. 

  
*  


"So. You're fucking. And you're inviting him for Christmas," Lambert says. "And you two think this isn't going to get complicated how, exactly?"

"I called to talk about Christmas plans, not my love life."

"Well, these two things are apparently now related," Lambert says smartly.

"He's my friend. I'm bringing a friend, not a hook-up," Geralt grumbles and slides into his car, pulling the door shut with more force than necessary.

"You're bringing your friend who you're having sex with to Christmas dinner with the family," Lambert says. 

"Look, if you don't want me to bring Jaskier," Geralt starts, a growl in his voice.

"I didn't say that," Lambert says. "Bring your lover boy. Hell, it might make things amusing, watching you two pretend you're not in love with each other."

"Hanging up now," Geralt warns and then does without giving Lambert a chance to reply. He's used to Lambert being a little shit, but it never gets less annoying. And he and Jaskier are _not_ in love with each other. 

  
*  


Geralt comes home to all the lights turned off in the apartment, save for the Christmas tree lights. It makes him smile a little as he takes off his boots and jacket.

"Jask?"

"Bathroom," comes the muffled reply. "You can come in. I'm in the tub."

Geralt pads into the bathroom. The lights are dimmed and Jaskier has lit some candles and is lying in a bubble bath. 

"Hey," Jaskier says. "How was your day?"

"Good," Geralt says.

Jaskier smiles and hums, tipping his head back against the edge of the tub. "Get naked and get in here with me," he says. "You probably smell like horse and I'd rather you wash that off before we fuck."

"Who says we're going to fuck?" 

Jaskier smiles sweetly. "It'd be a shame if we didn't. I was fingering myself before you came in, so half of the work is already done."

"Shit," Geralt mutters and starts tugging off his clothes, careful not to toss them anywhere near the candles.

It should probably be a bit weird—the whole scene _looks_ rather romantic. Lambert's words come back to him, but Geralt quickly dismisses them. There doesn't have to be anything romantic about taking a bubble bath with the guy you're sleeping with.

  
*  


It's late by the time Geralt comes home. There was an emergency with one of the horses at the stable and the vet took forever to come and Geralt didn't want to leave until everything was sorted out. And then he hid out in Roach's stall for a good ten minutes, seeking comfort because he worries about it one day being her whenever something happens to one of the other horses.

Jaskier is sitting on the floor in their living-room, tying a bow around a present. There's a pile of wrapped packages around him, paper and ribbons scattered on the floor.

Jaskier looks up briefly, cheeks rosy and smile soft. "There's dinner keeping warm in the oven for you," he says. "How's Starlight?"

"She'll be fine," Geralt says and goes to grab his food. It's some kind of pasta bake and it looks a little mushy, but it smells good and Geralt heaps a big portion onto his plate. There's an open bottle of Jaskier's favorite wine in the fridge and Geralt grabs it along with a glass and rejoins Jaskier in the living-room.

"What's all this?" he asks after he's settled down and topped Jaskier's glass off and poured himself one as well. He flicks open one of the little tags dangling from the present closest to him. _To: Eskel; From: Geralt & Jaskier_, it reads and Geralt feels a lump in his throat. "Jask?"

"We can't show up to Christmas dinner empty handed," Jaskier says. "I know you haven't done any Christmas shopping yet, so I got a few things."

"You didn't have to," Geralt says thickly.

Jaskier gives him a little grin. "Nonsense," he dismisses.

"Well, you didn't have to put my name on it, anyway," Geralt says. "You bought these. I don't deserve any credit."

"It's not a big deal," Jaskier assures. "You know I love shopping. It's just a few silly little things and it's the least I can do, since you invited me to spend Christmas with you all."

"Jask," Geralt says and takes the present Jaskier is holding out of his hands. He sets it aside and puts a hand on Jaskier's waist. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Jaskier's cheeks color even more. "Alright," he says easily, and when Geralt kisses him they're both smiling.

Nothing happens that night beyond a few kisses. They finish wrapping the presents and then watch a movie, splitting the bottle of wine between them. Jaskier ends up falling asleep with his head on Geralt's shoulder, curled against him, and Geralt nudges him awake gently once the credits roll. They go to sleep in their own bedrooms, but Jaskier presses a sweet goodnight kiss to Geralt's lips and there's a weird flutter in Geralt's chest that he refuses to acknowledge, because Lambert isn't right. There's no way he's in love with Jaskier and Lambert figured it out before he did.

  
*  


Jaskier is laughing at a story Eskel is telling. His lips are stained a little red from the wine he's been drinking and his hair is dishevelled and the top button of his jeans is popped open, making room for dessert, and Geralt has to force himself to take his eyes off him. 

Fucking damn Lambert, he thinks. 

Geralt finishes the last of his beer and then gets up and starts gathering various plates from the table. Jaskier makes a move to help, but Geralt shakes his head.

"You're a guest," he says.

"Doesn't mean I should be lazy."

"Jask," Geralt all but growls. "Sit, drink your wine. Eat more if you want to."

"I couldn't," Jaskier admits and pats his stomach. "I've already had way too much."

"Hmm," Geralt hums, pleased. 

Vesemir clears his throat. "Geralt is right, lad. You're a guest," he says. "How about you and I go sit in the living-room while the boys clear up. We can have a sip of the whiskey you and Geralt brought."

"Alright," Jaskier agrees, looking a little unsure. He meets Geralt's eyes and Geralt gives him an encouraging nod, even though he doesn't know why. Jaskier has met Vesemir several times and he likes Jaskier and this isn't like sending off a new boyfriend with his father.

Eskel hits Geralt over the head once Vesemir and Jaskier have left. "Why didn't you tell me about the two of you, you ass?"

"Tell you what?" Geralt grumbles, and Lambert snickers.

"He's still in denial."

"There's nothing to be in denial about," Geralt says.

Eskel huffs. "Oh gods help us all, you're as stubborn as a mule," he says. "You're looking at Jaskier like he hung the moon, Geralt."

Geralt thinks that's a bit of an exaggeration. There's fondness there, of course there is—Jaskier is his favorite person after all. "He's my friend," is what he settles on after a moment.

"You fucking all your friends?" Lambert asks.

"Lots of people have an… _arrangement_ with a friend," Geralt replies and gathers more dirty dishes.

"Yes. And a lot of times feelings are involved, even if both parties deny it," Eskel says.

"Well, there are no feelings here. We're friends, we're just having sex sometimes."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I asked him out?" Lambert asks, his tone totally serious.

Geralt drops a plate. 

"Geralt," Eskel says, tone soft.

Geralt clenches his teeth together and then he does what any adult person would do in a situation like that. He storms out.

  
*  


"Hey," Jaskier murmurs. He steps out onto the porch with Geralt's coat and a tumbler of whiskey, handing both to Geralt. "You'll get cold out here."

"Hmm."

"May I sit?" Jaskier asks, waving his hand at the spot on the bench next to Geralt.

"Of course," Geralt grunts.

Jaskier sighs and sits down, waiting for Geralt to put on his coat before he leans into him. One of his hands comes to rest on Geralt's thigh. "Eskel and Lambert told me what happened. Well, kind of. I have a feeling some things were left out, but I know they didn't mean to upset you."

"They didn't," Geralt says, staring ahead and not looking at Jaskier.

"Well, I'm afraid you're acting plenty upset for someone who isn't," Jaskier teases gently. "Geralt."

"Hmm."

"Talk to me."

"Nothing to talk about," Geralt says. "You and Lambert have my blessing if that's what you want."

Jaskier snorts. "Oh please. Your brother couldn't handle me. Not even for a night."

The tightness in Geralt's chest loosens a little. "You _are_ a handful," he says.

"Two hands full," Jaskier corrects. "And I do a lot of squats to make sure of that."

Geralt huffs.

Jaskier pokes him in the side. "That was a perfect opening for you to tell me that I have a magnificent butt, my dear."

"It's not bad," Geralt admits.

Jaskier gasps. "Oh, that is the sweetest thing a man has ever said to me," he says dramatically. "Why, how did I get so lucky?"

Geralt's lips curl up into a smile.

Jaskier leans into his side more, nuzzles Geralt's jaw with a cold nose. 

"I don't want you to date Lambert," Geralt admits quietly.

"Well, good thing I won't. And he doesn't want to date me either."

"He said—"

"To get a rise out of you. Because he's an asshole," Jaskier says. "And even if he did, I think I get a say in who I date as well. And, well, quite frankly, I'm already having the best sex of my life with you. Why trade you in for your brother, huh?"

"That the only reason?" Geralt asks, chancing a glance at Jaskier.

Jaskier gives him a small smile, looking sweet and hopeful and a little nervous. Geralt reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers, squeezing.

"Well, I didn't just sit through your father telling me I better not break your heart just because I think your dick is great," Jaskier says. "Though it is great and it would be worth that and a whole lot more."

"Hmm."

"That's all I'm getting?" Jaskier asks.

Geralt grins a little and turns his head, placing a soft kiss to Jaskier's lips. "Better?"

"Much," Jaskier says with a soft sigh. "We should probably go inside and join your family again."

"Hmm. Or we could sneak up into my childhood bedroom for a bit," Geralt suggests.

Jaskier grins. "You have the best ideas, darling," he says. 

Geralt gets up and tugs Jaskier with him, stopping when Jaskier hesitates. "What?"

"You know I'm kind of in love with you, right?"

"I got the idea, yes," Geralt says. "And, uh, me too."

Jaskier's smile is wide and happy, and Geralt squeezes his hand. 

"See, I told you," Jaskier says. "Hooking up with your best friend is a totally good idea."

"Hmm. Yes. You totally said that."

"Don't use that sarcastic tone with me, darling," Jaskier says and waggles his finger at him. "That's no way to talk to your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, hmm?"

"Hmm, looks like it," Jaskier grins. "Merry Christmas, Geralt."

Geralt rolls his eyes, but his lips are turned up into a grin. It's the best present he ever remembers getting.

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/whispered_story) | [tumblr](https://whispered-story.tumblr.com/)


End file.
